


Dreams of Home

by TheBiFromUNCLE



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Childbirth, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBiFromUNCLE/pseuds/TheBiFromUNCLE
Summary: An explosion in Engineering pushes Nyota's due date up.
Relationships: Spock/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	Dreams of Home

Nyota knew she was dreaming. The desert breeze was hot on her skin. She knew it was a dream because she had never stood on the planet's surface but still, she knew where she was. She was standing in a doorway. The house behind her was cool and dark but she could not leave. She would endure the heat. She was waiting for something. 

Then, two figures appeared over the dunes, silhouetted against the sun and her heart lifted. One tall and familiar, the other much smaller and strange to her. And yet Nyota recognised the figure in her heart and mind and ached to see more clearly. She wished they would hurry up. She squinted against the sun but it only grew brighter and brighter… 

Nyota stirred awake, groggy and uncomfortable. She felt as if she was very far away from her body and every movement was sluggish. There'd been an explosion. She'd been in Engineering when it happened. She was in the medbay now. She could hear the steady, reassuring beeps of monitors, confirming her continued life. 

Something was wrong though, something was missing. She tried to sit up and felt something pull in her abdomen. Not pain, but as if she'd been numbed. Panic began to bubble within her. 

"Peace, ashayam". 

Spock's voice came from her right and instantly Nyota felt calm.

"Nyota, can you open your eyes?" 

Her voice struggled like a bubble straining for the water's surface. 

"I can't". 

Spock's hand slipped into hers, warm and grounding and Nyota felt the rush of love and reassurance he pushed into her skin. 

"Something's wrong. I feel wrong".

"You have been heavily sedated, however Doctor McCoy expects you to make a full recovery."

"Is everyone else ok? Was anyone hurt?" "No one else was injured. There is nothing wrong".

Nyota's eyes flickered open, taking in the bright white ceiling. She squeezed Spock's hand, trying to make him understand the nameless emptiness she felt. 

"I've forgotten something". Her head lolled heavily on the pillow. 

"Spock. Spock, I had the strangest dream". 

"Nyota". She could hear the smile in Spock's voice. Sometimes she felt so amused by the crew's attempts at searching for meaning in Spock's face, when she could hear everything in his voice. She turned her head towards him. 

"Oh". 

There, tucked in the crook of Spock's arm was a small bundle. A tuft of dark hair protruded. 

Tears sprang to her eyes. How could she have forgotten?

Spock released her hand and gently shifted the bundle to reveal a tiny face. Nyota pushed up on her elbows, any discomfort forgotten. 

"You're early", she murmured. Her due date wasn't for another month, when they were meant to be home on Earth, mission completed. 

"She misses you". 

Nyota shot him a look. 

"You can't tell that", she said, uncertainly. 

"She is not able to articulate it in so many words. However, she recognises your presence and notes it's absence."

"She?", Nyota breathed, suddenly snagging on the pronoun. She had wanted it to be a surprise. 

Spock stood and sat carefully on the edge of the bed. They sat shoulder to shoulder and Spock passed their baby to her. 

Long, sooty dark lashes lay against pale brown cheeks. As soon as Nyota's fingers brushed skin, dark brown eyes opened and met hers. She felt pinned by the recognition she saw there. 

"Hello", she said softly. 

The baby snuffled quietly and snuggled into her arms. 

"Has anyone else seen her?" Nyota asked in a low, careful voice, as if speaking too loudly would cause the baby girl to shatter in her arms. She felt strangely jealous at the thought of everyone seeing and holding her baby before she had a chance to, even though she loved the crew like her own family. 

"Only Doctor McCoy. I thought you would prefer to make the introductions". Nyota smiled as Spock answered in the same hushed tone. "However, you have been unconscious for two days and they are getting impatient." 

"Tough", she said firmly. "I'm keeping her all to myself". She settled the baby more comfortably against her chest. Did she need to be fed? She seemed content to stare placidly at her parents. 

"She will need a name if she is to be introduced", Spock prompted gently. 

Nyota hummed, weighing her choice. 

"What about Amanda?". Concern for Spock was the only thing that could compel Nyota to tear her eyes away from the baby. 

She could feel the solidity of his joy and now the wave of grief that crashed against it. Nyota squeezed his hand and felt it with him and felt it gradually subside. 

"She would have loved you", Spock said finally. "Both of you. I would be honoured if our daughter bore her name". 

Nyota smiled and tilted her face up. Spock met her lips in a gentle kiss and his hand stroked lightly over her arm. 

As she broke away and resumed gazing at Amanda, Nyota's brow furrowed slightly. 

"We have nothing for her. Diapers, a crib, a stroller,  _ bottles.  _ Everything we ordered is waiting on New Vulcan." Something occurred to her. 

"Is she warm enough?" 

Delicately, Spock placed his fingers over Amanda's face. 

"She is most comfortable", he reassured, removing his hand. "And Mr. Scott has been most industrious and creative with the replicator. She will not go without. In fact-". The corner of his mouth quirked upwards, in the way Nyota loved so dearly. "I believe she will be thoroughly spoiled".

Nyota relaxed back against the pillows and cooed at Amanda. The baby gurgled in response, causing Nyota to laugh with delight. 

After a few moments of quiet, she said:

"You want to say something". 

"Although the circumstances were undesirable, I am glad she arrived early", Spock answered after a pause. "This ship is where our family began, and now it will always be the first home the three of us shared. You have given me the kind of home and family I thought I would never know again."

His arm wrapped around her shoulder and he kissed her temple. 

"Thank you, my wife", he murmured.

"Thank you, he who is my husband." 

  
  



End file.
